


Missing Geckos

by LadyAuroraStars



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: AU, Family Feels, Kate/Santanico Besties, Oneshot, Sad, baby Gecko, normal but not, unexpected best friends, wine- is the answer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAuroraStars/pseuds/LadyAuroraStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AUish.<br/>One night Santanico shows up at Kate's door with news from the underworld.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Geckos

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little oneshot because I am dying for some really great Kate and Santanico scenes! Sorry for the lack of brothers in this one, but my need to write Santanico and Kate as best friends who have depended on each other was too strong!

Kate is sitting in her living room late one night, reading and drinking a glass of wine, when she hears a soft tap on her front door. She instantly grasps the gun that stays hidden under one of the pillows, it’s an action that is now purely out of habit. She takes a deep breath, leaving the gun where it is, and walks to the front door. She slowly pulls open the door, and a smile instantly breaks out on her face.

“San!” Kate squeals as she sees the tall, older woman standing in the glow of the porch light. “Come in, come in! What are you doing here?” Kate questions as Santanico Pandemonium walks into her house, high heels and all.

Santanico grabs the girl, hugging her and smiling, “I was in the neighbourhood.” She shrugs as Kate hugs her back.

“Bullshit! You were not in the neighbourhood of Maine.” Kate smiles as she closes the door behind Santanico. “Wine?” Kate asks walking over to the kitchen and grabbing a wine glass out of the cupboard.

Santanico nods, as she sits herself onto the couch in Kate’s living room.

“So, why are you randomly in my living room when you are supposed to be in Italy?” Kate asks while handing Santanico the glass of wine.

“I found _something_ Kate.” Santanico says quietly, pressing her red lips to the rim of the glass.

Kate nods calmly at this statement- It has been six years, and in those six years Santanico has managed to find a _lot of somethings_. Nothing has ever been solid, and nothing has ever helped in getting the Gecko brothers back. The heartache of each unsuccessful lead had exhausted Kate and eventually she had had tostop searching for the Geckos, but Santanico has never stopped her search. Kate was jealous of, Santanico’s devotion to both of the brothers- a devotion that would never end- even with their death, or disappearance.

 “San, don’t you think it’s time to stop looking?” Kate asks with a slight shake in her voice and the sting of tears in her eyes. “This one won’t work, just like the other two hundred things we have tried didn’t work.”

“How can you just be okay with forgetting them Kate?” Santanico questions harshly as she glares up at the younger girl.  


Kate sits down beside her on the couch and looks at the woman who she used to see as a heartless monster, and who has so suddenly become her best friend. “I won’t ever be able to forget them.” Kate says softly, “I see them both every day. I see Seth’s face every single time I close my eyes, and I feel his arms around me every time I lay down I am stuck in my own hell because I have to see his eyes _every_ _single_ _day_ , and hear his laugh. I won’t ever be able to forget them. But, they left us. They knew what could happen and they went anyway. They left me-they left you- because their desire for power was more important to them than us.”

 Kate sighs as she wipes a tear from her cheek, and Santanico turns to her with tears in her own eyes, and very solemnly says, “I felt him. I _felt_ Richie’s mind for the first time in years. I heard him calling to me, Kate.”

 “Aunt Sanny!” Squeals a little voice from the top of the stairs and both woman turn with smiles to watch the little boy running down the stairs to throw himself into Santanico’s arms

Kate had lived her life with the Gecko brothers- she had fought beside them, slayed culebras with them and stole with them.. She had lost her brother to Carlos stood up against Lords, and slept in sketchy motels rooms across Mexico. In the end she had fallen in love with a Gecko and the outlaw lifestyle he led. Her Friday nights had consisted of smoke filled bars with the Gecko brothers, and scouting out the next job. During those Friday nights when the four of them- the brothers, her and Santanico- had been planning the destruction of the Lords. They had uncovered an ancient prophesy that told them that they were the four people who could truly break the Culebra’s curse Seth had  jumped at the chance to make his brother human again- and Kate had fallen in love with Seth as he jumped.

It was when the Gecko brothers had disappeared into the underworld and never returned. At first they stayed in Brazil. An unspoken agreement that they would wait it out, even if it would take some time before they would come back, but when four months had passed Kate finally told Santanico she had to leave.  Kate didn’t want to leave Brazil and would have fought her way into the underworld to save Seth if she could, but suddenly with one tiny movement, her actions stopped being about her. From that moment everything she did was for the little boy who was now laughing in Santanico’s arms.

 

“Aren’t you supposed to be in bed, mi pequeño hombre guapo?” Santanico asks the little boy in light blue pajamas.

Kate watches as he tells her about school, and thanks her for the gifts she’s sent him from around the world, and asked if she is here to stay this time. Santanico adores the little boy, and when Santanico found out Kate was pregnant she made it her mission to make sure the two stayed safe, and were able to make a life for themselves.

“Mommy? Are you crying?” The little boy asks when he finally moves his attention to Kate- a concerned look paints his face and his dark brown eyes look up to her in question.

“No, mommy was just laughing. Santanico is right, you are supposed to be in bed, little man.” Kate smiles at the little boy, who knows he is not supposed to be up at one a.m.

He looks up at her stern face, and then turns his big puppy eyes on Santanico, “I know mommy, but the men told me Aunty was here. I heard them, they said we have to set them free mommy!” The little boy says as he stands up on the couch next to Santanico, and starts moving his arms around in the air.

“What men, Jake?” Kate asks suddenly on edge, and glancing upstairs as Santanico stands up.

Jake moves to sit down on the couch, a yawn catching his voice. “The men in the funny outfits with hair the same as me.” They told me Aunty was here in my dream, and that we have to set them free, mommy.” Kate’s eyes meet Santanico with a look of panic and Santanico cocks an eyebrow, almost like Jake has proven her point about being able to hear Richie.

Kate doesn’t say anything as she places Jake in the backseat of the car, and stays silent as Santanico places their bags in the trunk. The early morning air is crisp as she tucks a blanket around the little boy. Kate watches as her house fades into the night, and says goodbye to the place that she has raised her little Gecko, because she’s not sure either of them will ever see it again. And that’s okay because if she never finds her way back here again it will mean that she’s found her way back home

 “Do you think it’s really them?” Kate asks as Santanico drives at a speedy ninety miles an hour and the little boy softly snores.

Santanico looks over at her with a small smile on her face, “I know it’s them, Kate.” Her smile widens, as they drive off into the night heading for the border.  “And, we are going to find them.” ~~~~


End file.
